The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Onboard diagnostic (OBD) controllers (i.e. diagnostic controllers on a vehicle) need to satisfy certain regulations and manufacturer requirements. For example, the OBD controllers are required to perform diagnostic tests on received signals. The diagnostic tests are performed to determine whether the signals pass or fail predetermined requirements. A malfunction indicator lamp (MIL) is illuminated, for example, when a fault is detected.
An outside air temperature (OAT) sensor system is used to report ambient air temperatures. The OAT system includes an OAT sensor that detects ambient air temperature. Information provided by the OAT sensor is provided to a non-OBD compliant controller, for use by various vehicle systems. As information from the OAT sensor system is not OBD compliant, the information can not be provided to and used by an OBD compliant controller.